peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 July 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-07-06 ; Comments *Two recordings of the show are available, the first containing the last 94 minutes, the second is the complete show. *A listener request prompts John to tell his joke about Gardener's Question Time (again). *There is a hint after the 1922 Peelenium as to the genesis of the Pig's Big 78. *The Galactic Symposium single was found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Dawn Of The Replicants, #3. Recorded 1999-04-25. Available as a free download from SL Records. Tracklisting *'(file b start of show)' *Lolita Storm: 'Goodbye America (7 inch)' (Rabid Badger) *Decoder: 'Headlock (12 inch)' (Tech Itch) *Madder Rose: 'Lili Marlene (CD single-Overflow)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Dawn Of The Replicants: 'Get A Bright Flame' (Peel Session) *'(file a starts during the following)' *Add N To (X): 'Revenge Of The Black Regent (7 inch)' (Mute) *John Parish and Polly Jean Harvey: 'Civil War Correspondent (Stockholm) (LP-Dance Hall At Louse Point)' (Island) *Aavikko: 'Pelihelvetti (CD single-Oriental Baby)' (Hawaii Sounds) *Oceania: 'Taking Me Higher (12 inch)' (Red Rocket) (a wrong speed moment) *Mad Professor: 'Claps Like Thunder (CD-The Inspirational Sounds Of Mad Professor)' (Universal Dub) :(JP (in response to a listener requesting a repeat of Nick Drake's 1969 session): 'It's a difficult question. It was supposed to be an expiry date of I think about three or four months on sessions. Of course, it was very much the BBC's way at the time that there was no provision made for keeping popular music sessions because they were held to be pretty much valueless, and for a long time they just existed in boxes alongside of the corridor, and (John) Walters and myself gradually found places where we could hide them and keep them away from the people who wanted to destroy them, but it didn't go very well to begin with. It's one of those things where the BBC at the time, very much something like, Gardener's Question Time, episodes of that would be kept in a lead-lined case at the bottom of a mineshaft somewhere in the Home Counties for all of recorded time if possible, but something like a Pink Floyd session would be erased within weeks. You know, very strange business altogether. So I'm not sure whether that Nick Drake session still exists. cos a lot of sessions from that time, maybe one or two tracks are still around, the others have just disappeared over the years.') See Teenage Kicks, No Sea Shanties Or Singalongs. *Dawn Of The Replicants: 'Big Hefty Hounds' (Peel Session) Peelenium 1922 #Ernest Hastings: 'My Word You Do Look Queer' #Al Jolson: 'Toot Toot Tootsie' #Piano Roll : 'Sheik Of Araby' #Fred Barnes: 'Sally (Sunshine Of Our Alley)' :(JP: 'Actually, I should tell you that when the Peelenium is over and we're into the year 2000, if I'm still employed, I've got an enormous number of old 78s at home, a great number of which I've never even played meself, and selections of these will crop up in programmes that we do when the Peelenium is over....aspects of it will continue once the Peelenium is over.') *Marine Research: 'Parallel Horizon (CD single)' (K) *Overdriver: 'Ravey Davey (12 inch)' (Hazchem) *Dawn Of The Replicants: 'Candlefire' (Peel Session) *Plaid: 'Dang Spots (CD-Rest Proof Clockwork)' (Warp) *Ooberman: 'When Summer's Gone (CD single 2-Million Suns)' (Independiente) *Soukouss Express: 'Cherie La (LP-Souka Madison)' (Piros) :(JP: 'This next record is one of those things which comes up every year or so, and people write in and request it on a fairly regular basis. Every once in a while, I go and look on the shelves for it, and bring it in and play it. From 1978, Galactic Symposium. Now they were from Nottingham, and the way I understand it was that they decided, perhaps in the pub one night, that they would go away and make a record, and the fact that none of them had ever played any instruments at all in their lives, they didn't see it being an obstacle at all. That's a spirit which I admire, I wish there was more of it. They did, on one side of the single their version of Pink Floyd's 'Money', and on the B side their version of 'YMCA.' I wish there had been more, and I have heard rumours that there were more tracks, but I've never been able to track anybody down from the band in order to confirm this, and possibly get my hands on 'em. But 'YMCA' is an absolute gem, and if you've not heard it before, you're going to enjoy the next three and a half minutes enormously. Particularly, I would suggest that you pay attention to the first horrible squeakings of the saxophone when that comes in. Not to be missed.') *Galactic Symposium: 'YMCA (7 inch)' (Vague) JP then plays the start of the record again, in order to hear the sax entry, which he deems to be "one of the finest moments in all recorded history." *Cativo: 'Unreal (12 inch)' (Position Chrome) *Dawn Of The Replicants: 'Fearless Vampire Hunters' (Peel Session) *Nashville Washboard Band: 'Soldier's Joy (Compilation LP-Black Appalachia: String Songsters & Hoedowns)' (Rounder) *'(files a and b end of show)' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-07-06 (incomplete) *b) jp060799.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:36:51 *b) 01:49:50 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the original taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment